Silent Hill: Judgement
by The Growail
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías por perdón? ¿Serías capaz de liberar lo más oscuro dentro de ti? Ven a donde moran las pesadillas, el lugar donde los sueños rotos son resguardados, donde la cordura pierde su significado
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor:

Bueno aquí les presento mi versión del pueblo maldito favorito de todos, así es, Silent Hill.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a los pocos lectores que vieron mis otras dos historias y al ínfimo número que comentó. Gracias. Si alguno tiene tiempo siéntanse en libertad para leerlas

Ya sin más preámbulos, la historia

-Joven aquí está su café-

-Gracias-

La mesera le entregó una taza que despedía vapor, característico de un líquido cercano al punto de ebullición, al joven sentado en la barra de aquella cafetería situada al lado de la carretera, éste le agradeció secamente.

Eran más de las 10 de la noche, quizá unos 15 minutos, y los clientes de la cafetería se reducían al joven de la barra, una pareja de ancianos que disfrutaban de algo que, bajo otras circunstancias, podría ser llamado flan de coco, una mujer de unos 30 años que luchaba por conectarse al Wi-Fi del negocio, dos meseras que trataban inútilmente de tapar una gotera y una joven que se encontraba viendo hacia la carretera con la mirada perdida.

El joven tomó un sorbo del café, estaba fuerte, justo como lo había pedido y tras otro par de sorbos sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Al sacarlo se percató de que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"Anoche estuvo genial. Llámame cuando puedas .

-Kate"

Sonrió levemente y borró el mensaje. Lo último que quería era otra de esas fastidiosas que creían que le importaban. La mayoría de las noches una mujer distinta visitaba su habitación, y más allá de las horas en que la pasión se desbordaba, no les interesaba conocerlas en lo más mínimo.

El joven se volteó para observar el resto de la cafetería y al divisar a la joven de cabellera castaña que miraba distraída la carretera supo que la quería y que, con un poco de esfuerzo, la tendría bajo las sábanas en un santiamén. Miró velozmente la hora en su teléfono.

-La noche aún es joven-

Exclamó para sí mismo. Se volteó, se tomó el café de un sorbo y dejó 3 billetes de un dólar en la barra.

Se encaminó a la mesa con paso lento hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca

-Buenas noches-

Ella se volteó lentamente hacia él y le clavó sus ojos marrones

-Buenas noches-

-Te importa si me siento-

-Eh… yo… supongo que no-

Ella tartamudeó un poco, talvez debido al frío, talvez debido al nerviosismo o quizá debido al hecho que aquel joven era bastante atractivo.

Tenía una estatura considerable, cabello despeinado rubio oscuro, casi llegando al castaño, ojos cuyo color se debatía entre el verde y el gris y una chaqueta negra que le daba un aire de rebelde

-Me llamo Kevin ¿y tú?-

-Amanda, mucho gusto-

-Es un placer Amanda, veo que no te gustó mucho el sándwich-

Ella bajó su mirada y se percató del sándwich que permanecía intacto en la mesa. Se preguntó en que momento lo había ordenado, ella no lo recordaba.

-Es que no me gusta mucho lo salado, prefiero la repostería dulce-

Dijo ella para disimular su desconcierto

-Si quieres te invito algo-

De repente una alarma se disparó en su cabeza

-No, gracias. De hecho ya me voy-

Se levantó velozmente y caminó hacia la salida

-te llevo si quieres-

Ella se paralizó en el acto, podría decirle que no pero ya era muy tarde y vivía lejos de ahí

-de acuerdo, vamos-

Dijo después de pensarlo por un momento

"ya la tengo" pensó Kevin. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al exterior de la cafetería. La brisa fría y la lluvia los impactaron de inmediato. Corrieron al auto del joven, un flamante BMW 318 y se refugiaron en él.

-y bien Amanda ¿dónde vives?-

-en Clarefield-

-mmm… eso queda un poco lejos, son como 2 horas desde aquí-

Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada de hacer que Kevin fuera hasta allá. De repente una idea asaltó su mente.

-pero si nos desviamos por Silent Hill se dura al menos la mitad-

Kevin meditó la idea por unos segundos antes de encender el motor y encaminarse hacia Silent Hill

-y dime, Amanda, ¿qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como éste a estas horas de la noche?-

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente como si él hubiese descubierto un secreto que ella pretendía ocultar

-no sé… supongo que pensar pero más que todo no quería ir a mi casa aún-

-te entiendo-

-¡odio conducir así!

Exclamó Kevin, Amanda fijó su vista al frente y se asustó con el panorama. La lluvia arremetía sin clemencia contra el auto, los limpiaparabrisas, a pesar de estar funcionando a toda potencia, no daban abasto lo que causaba poca visibilidad

-hace mucho que no llovía tanto por aquí- dijo él

-¿vives aquí cerca?-

-no, en realidad vivo en Lancaster-

-eso queda como a… 45 minutos de aquí ¿cierto?-

-exacto-

El ambiente dentro del auto cambió rápidamente a un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino a uno en el que se respira una paz tan etérea que cualquier insinuación daría al traste con esa calma. Sin embargo ese silencio no duraría mucho ya que las llantas del auto patinaron ligeramente en una curva.

-¿todo está bien, Kevin?-

-pues más o menos, es un poco complicado manejar con esta lluvia y para colmo esta niebla-

El joven tenía razón, antes de que alguno de los 2 se diera cuenta una densa niebla rodeó el auto haciendo la visibilidad casi nula.

En la curva siguiente el auto patinó de nuevo y una linterna que Kevin mantenía junto al freno de mano rodó por el piso del auto. Amanda se apresuró a levantarla y ponerla de nuevo en su lugar. Unos minutos después Amanda divisó una silueta borrosa entre la niebla

-mira Kevin hay alguien ahí, deberíamos llevarlo-

-de acuerdo-

El joven rubio pisó el freno pero rápidamente entró en pánico. El freno no funcionaba.

-¡Amanda, nos quedamos sin frenos!-

-¡¿qué?!-

El auto derrapó en el mojado pavimento y se volcó, los pasajeros vieron como una vorágine de colores los engullía antes de caer inconscientes.

Evaluación final:

Este capítulo es solo para introducir la historia. Pero pueden comentar todo lo que quieran , si les gustó, si los dejó queriendo más, si es pésimo.

Todo lo que quieran en un review, es gratis y me hará muy feliz!


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del autor:

Bueno he aquí lo que todos estaban esperando, la entrada a Silent Hill

Cuando Kevin despertó un potente dolor de cabeza lo estremeció, llevó su mano a su nuca para buscar sangre pero salió limpia. Tras varios intentos fallidos logró levantarse exitosamente y le dio un vistazo a sus alrededores. Se encontraba en una carretera pero la neblina no lo dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos metros así que no sabía si estaba en medio de la nada o si se encontraba cerca de alguna población medianamente civilizada. Revisó sus bolsillos, tenía su billetera, y su teléfono celular, desafortunadamente no tenía señal. Súbitamente recordó el accidente, él y Amanda girando sin control en el mojado pavimento y luego… nada. Había despertado en el medio de una carretera sin el auto. "de seguro lo remolcaron" pensó. Pero luego se le ocurrió que si alguien hubiera remolcado el auto no hubieran dejado a uno de los ocupantes en mitad de la calle, inconsciente.

Empezó a caminar pero se resbaló con algo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Al ver bajo sus pies notó que el algo con el que se había resbalado era la linterna que guardaba junto al freno de mano de su auto y se preguntó qué rayos hacía aquí la linterna, y más importante aún por qué solo estaba la linterna. La tomó y la metió en su bolsillo antes de decidir hacia dónde ir.

Empezó a caminar hasta que encontró una ciudad. Una gran cantidad de locales, de dos pisos en su mayoría, le dieron la bienvenida. Claramente era alguna clase de distrito comercial o empresarial, le extrañó el hecho de que todos los negocios estuvieran cerrados pero lo más curioso era que no había ni un alma a la vista, era como un pueblo fantasma, no es como si él creyera en esas cosas. Para su dicha se encontró con una valla publicitaria acompañada de un mapa de la ciudad.

"Welcome to Silent Hill/ Bienvenidos a Silent Hill"

-Así que estoy en Silent Hill, que extraño, creía que era un sitio turístico. Debería haber alguien aquí-

Sacó su celular y le tomó una fotografía al mapa. Tras considerarlo por un momento decidió hacia donde se dirigiría. Con paso decidido empezó a caminar camino al hospital. "si remolcaron el auto entonces Amanda debería estar ahí" pensó.

En el camino tuvo oportunidad de limpiarse un poco la tierra y la grava que se había pegado a su chaqueta y a sus jeans vaqueros. Empezó a considerar el hecho de que parecía ser de día. Eso a juzgar por la luz natural que había, lo que llevó a Kevin a cuestionarse cuánto tiempo pasó desmayado en mitad de la carretera.

Kevin revisó el mapa en su celular, si no se equivocaba, se encontraba en la calle Simmons y según la fotografía el hospital más cercano se encontraba a poco más de 3 cuadras de su localización actual.

La apariencia general de la ciudad era deplorable cuando menos. Multitud de trastes y cajas se amontonaban por doquier, las ventanas de los edificios estaban muy sucias para poder ver a través de ellas o por el contrario, rotas. Una extraña mancha oscura se esparcía por el pavimento y seguía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y en la esquina más cercana un olor a carne podrida mezclado con azufre inundaba el aire.

Kevin empezó a pensar que alguna clase de éxodo masivo, del cual él no fue notificado, era el responsable del estado actual de la ciudad. Pero toda su línea de pensamiento se vino abajo cuando oyó un sonido difuso. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que, en plena calle, observó lo que parecía ser una pequeña radio de bolsillo, culpable del ruido que captó su atención.

Empezó a girar la perilla para intentar sintonizar algo pero fue inútil, la radio parecía estar rota o algo por el estilo. Kevin la golpeó con fuerza contra su muslo pero no pudo detener la estática del aparato. De pronto un sonido bajo y furtivo captó la atención del joven rubio. Era como si alguien caminara pero a juzgar por el ritmo y volumen del sonido, esta persona debería estar herida o, como mínimo, víctima de una fuerte intoxicación etílica. Kevin empezó a dirigirse hacia la fuente del sonido y notó que mientras más se acercaba la estática de la radio aumentaba también.

Finalmente logró divisar entre la niebla una silueta y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella.

-Disculpe señor, podría usted…-

Kevin se paralizó por completo. Sin duda la silueta que había visto era humana, pero la criatura que ahora lo encaraba no tenía nada de humana.

La tonalidad de piel de la criatura daba la apariencia de estar en carne viva, como si algo le hubiera arrancado la piel. Sin embargo su propio pellejo parecía estarlo aprisionando. La carencia de brazos espantó a Kevin pero lo que más lo perturbó fue el hecho que no tuviera rostro.

La radio se había vuelto loca y emitía una estática ensordecedora pero Kevin se había paralizado por completo. Cuando la criatura se agazapó para atacarlo su cerebro por fin desertó de su letargo gritándole la única acción lógica en ese momento.

"Corre, corre, ¡Corre!" pensó y de inmediato salió disparado, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron en la dirección opuesta. En el camino la radio se volvió a activar un par de veces y para espanto de Kevin, logró divisar otro par de esos monstruos que lo seguían con su andar lento pero indetenible.

Jadeando y con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como era humanamente posible, llegó a un parqueo público. Gran cantidad de repuestos, herramientas y llantas de repuesto descansaban en el piso y el único teléfono público estaba sin el auricular y era, por lo tanto, inútil.

Kevin cayó rendido y se recostó en la parte trasera de una camioneta haciéndola vibrar con gran estruendo.

-¿pero qué rayos fue eso?-

Inquirió en voz baja, con temor. Sacó su celular y revisó la foto que le había tomado al mapa. Si no se equivocaba se encontraba a solo una cuadra y media del hospital. Si seguía en la misma dirección y luego giraba a su derecha llegaría muy pronto. La radio empezó a sonar y le recordó a Kevin la proximidad de sus perseguidores. Se levantó en el acto y vio que justo en el asiento trasero de la camioneta donde se había recostado descansaba un bate de baseball. Se cuestionó sobre si tomarlo o no. Por un lado podía pertenecerle a alguien más y técnicamente era robo pero por el otro lado esos monstruos no parecían cansarse y no había visto a ningún otro ser humano. Al final decidió que hombre precavido valía por dos, él no era un hombre violento pero prefirió llevárselo de todas maneras.

Siguió avanzando a paso animado pero con precaución por la calle pero faltándole media cuadra se encontró con que el camino había desaparecido, literalmente. Un gigantesco agujero bostezaba bajo sus pies cortándole el paso. Podía ver la otra orilla pero no podía ver ninguna manera de cruzar. Revisó su mapa pero en él no había ninguna advertencia sobre cráteres mortales al centro de la tierra ni nada que se le pareciera. Decepcionado, retrocedió un poco y tomó una desviación por la calle Sagan para luego tomar la calle Wilson.

Para su sorpresa otro gigantesco agujero lo esperaba, Kevin dio media vuelta para buscar otro camino pero su radio se activó de pronto. Uno de los monstruos sin brazos lo esperaba. Kevin sacó su bate rápidamente y se preparó para el golpe. La criatura se agazapó y se lanzó a embestir al joven, mas Kevin fue más veloz y lo esquivó. Con un veloz balanceo de su arma improvisada logró alcanzar a la criatura en la cabeza. Kevin aprovechó el estado de aturdimiento de la criatura para huir despavorido.

El joven tomó la calle Sagan de nuevo y se dirigió a la siguiente calle y se encontró con otro gigantesco agujero que le cortaba el paso. Estuvo a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos pero se percató de que había un edificio que atravesaba el abismo. En ese momento a Kevin no le importó si la estructura desafiaba hasta la ley de física más sencilla, él solo quería cruzar el cráter.

El edificio resultó ser una oficina de correos que parecía ser muy fina. Se adentró en la oficina que estaba completamente vacía y se arrepintió en el instante en que la radio emitió su estático lamento. El edificio estaba sumido en las sombras así que Kevin sacó la linterna que traía en su bolsillo y la enfocó hacia el interior de la tienda. Una criatura idéntica a las del exterior dio un par de pasos hacia Kevin pero cuando él preparó su bate y lo balanceó ligeramente, cayó al suelo y de inmediato la estática cesó.

Al examinar la criatura más de cerca Kevin notó que en su espalda había un profundo corte diagonal del que una sangre de color oscuro manaba a mares. A través del corte se podía ver los órganos internos de la criatura pero Kevin alejó la mirada. Claramente la medicina no era lo suyo. El joven desconocía quién o qué podía hacer u corte tan profundo pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería encontrárselo, ya tenía suficientes con monstruos sin brazos siguiéndolo.

Kevin se encaminó hacia la salida pero en el umbral de la puerta vio una llave colgada de un clavo. La etiqueta decía "Sala de control" ese título lo extrañó pero decidió llevársela de todos modos. Al salir de aquel edificio el hospital se presentó frente a sus ojos. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta principal con recelo sin alejar la mirada del letrero que coronaba aquél edificio.

"Hospital Alchemilla"

Evaluación final:

Y bueno… ese es el capítulo de hoy.

Déjenme saber si les gustó. ¿Cómo?

¡Fácil! Con un review


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del autor:

Ahora los personajes principales saltan a escena!

Que empiece el espectáculo!

Abrió la puerta, nervioso, como si detrás de ella algo lo estuviera esperando, argumento que tampoco estaba tan loco bajo estas circunstancias. La luz de un bombillo fluorescente lo recibió, a su derecha se encontraba un mostrador donde no había nadie atendiendo. Tocó la campanilla un par de veces antes de darse por vencido, tomarle una fotografía al mapa del hospital que reposaba en el tablón de anuncios de la sala, por si acaso, y dirigirse al interior del hospital.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta con la leyenda "cuarto de examinación" en la puerta, pero se encontraba cerrada lo que le dejó solo una opción a Kevin. Atravesó la puerta lo que lo dejó en un espacio grande, vacío y oscuro. El joven sacó la linterna y se aventuró en el pasillo, de todas las puertas que intentó abrir solo la de la cocina estaba abierta y el potente olor a putrefacción lo hizo regresar.

Decepcionado, intentó probar suerte en el segundo piso. Un alargado y oscuro pasillo lleno de puertas lo recibió. La primera puerta no se abrió al igual que la segunda, la tercera puerta, por el contrario, estaba abierta y Kevin entró en la habitación. El inmobiliario se reducía a una cama una pequeña mesa junto a ella y una estantería. "Es un cuarto para pacientes, ¿Qué se puede esperar?" pensó. Sobre la mesita junto a la cama encontró un frasco de pastillas de nombre impronunciable para él. Al menos logró identificarlas como cierto tipo de analgésicos genéricos así que se llevó algunos. Junto a ellos, y desafiando el sentido común, se encontraba una pistola.

Kevin no sabía mucho sobre armas pero la reconoció como un arma de 9mm. "Que suerte" pensó, así la próxima vez que se encontrara esas cosas sin brazos no dependería de su bate. La tomó, revisó que tuviera una bala en la recámara y la guardó en la cintura de su pantalón. Kevin fijó su vista en la cama y se percató del cuerpo inerte que descansaba bajo las sábanas. Los cabellos rubios que sobresalían lo sobresaltaron de sobremanera. "Se parece mucho a… pero… no puede ser" El joven salió de la habitación incapaz de tolerar la visión del cuerpo y vio al final del pasillo, cerca de la puerta del centro de enfermeras una silueta femenina con uniforme de enfermera. El joven se dirigió hacia la dama con paso veloz.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría ayudarme?-

La enfermera se giró lentamente y Kevin ahogó un grito de espanto. La criatura tenía una voluptuosa y bien formada silueta femenina y el uniforme resaltaba esos rasgos. Pero la corta y reveladora prenda estaba manchada de sangre en su totalidad. La piel de la enfermera parecía enferma, casi como podrida, y su rostro estaba envuelto en un vendaje que se había tornado casi marrón. La enfermera estaba ligeramente jorobada, lo que le daba a Kevin una mejor vista de sus senos que, lejos de provocarlo, le causaron náuseas.

Con un movimiento algo torpe la enfermera alzó su brazo poniendo al descubierto el bisturí que portaba. El joven retrocedió lentamente y la enfermera balanceó salvajemente el instrumento quirúrgico con claras intenciones de clavárselo a Kevin. El joven recordó el arma de fuego que portaba y de inmediato la sacó y le apuntó.

Si algo le habían enseñado los videojuegos era que los disparos a la cabeza eran letales, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

-¡atrás o disparo!-

Gritó Kevin presa del pánico

-¡atrás dije!-

La enfermera no parecía detenerse así que el joven tomó aire y jaló el gatillo

Dos

Tres veces

La enfermera soltó un chillido nada humano antes de liberar un líquido maloliente que Kevin interpretó como sangre. Al cuarto disparo, que entró justo por la frente de la criatura, ésta se desplomó y en ese momento Kevin se percató de la alarmante estática que emitía la radio y que, debido al terror no había escuchado. Casi de inmediato Kevin oyó el chillido de otra enfermera que se encontraba detrás de él. Giró sobre sí mismo para encarar la criatura y vio que ésta vez eran 2.

Una traía un bisturí y la otra un tubo oxidado. El joven acomodó la linterna en su mano izquierda y la pistola en su derecha y apuntó hacia ellas pero sus movimientos espasmódicos le dificultaban apuntarles bien. Kevin presionó el gatillo hiriendo a una de las enfermeras que soltó un horrible chillido. El joven continuó presionando el gatillo hasta que la primera cayó y luego de un certero disparo en el cráneo tumbó a la segunda. De inmediato la estática cesó.

Kevin observó los cadáveres por unos momentos pero de repente un sonido bajo que provenía de detrás de él lo hizo voltear. Por reflejo le apuntó a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de él y de inmediato se percató de que ese algo le apuntaba de vuelta.

Tras unos segundos de análisis ambos bajaron sus armas y Kevin suspiró aliviado. El causante del sonido había sido un joven un tanto más pequeño que él, de cabellera negra y ojos penetrantes. Vestía una camiseta gris de manga larga y unos jeans negros con un agujero en la rodilla derecha.

-gracias al cielo, por fin una persona- dijo Kevin

-iba a decir lo mismo- respondió el joven

-me llamo Kevin ¿Y tú?-

-Jasper, mucho gusto- ambos jóvenes se dieron amistosamente la mano

-Jasper ¿dónde se fueron todos?-

-no lo sé, eres apenas la segunda persona que veo-

-un momento, ¿segunda?-

-sí, me encontré con una mujer hace rato-

-¿mujer? ¿Cómo de ésta altura? ¿Pelo castaño? ¿Ojos cafés?-

-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-ella venía conmigo ¿Dónde está?-

-en el tercer piso, la dejé en un cuarto porque le dolía la cabeza-

-¡¿la dejaste sola?!-

-tranquilo, escuché a alguien abajo y pensé que podía ser personal pero claramente no lo era-

-vamos no podemos dejarla sola-

-está bien, sígueme-

Jasper guió a Kevin a través del oscuro corredor hacia las escaleras

-por cierto Jasper ¿de dónde sacaste esa arma?-

-ah ¿esto? La encontré en el baño del tercer piso-

-tienes bastante suerte pero ¿no eres muy joven para usar un arma?-

-tengo 19, no soy un niño ¿qué tan viejo eres tú?-

-23-

-ya veo-

Pronto se encontraron el tercer piso y se vieron frente a frente con una enfermera y con un certero disparo de cada uno la criatura cayó al piso, muerta. Kevin revisó el cargador de su arma y vio que de las 15 originales solo le quedaban 5 más. Debía ahorrar munición así que guardó la pistola y sacó el bate que había guardado en su cinturón momentos antes.

Luego de caminar por otro oscuro corredor conectado con otro idéntico por una puerta se encontraron frente a la habitación 305

-aquí es- dijo Jasper mientras abría la puerta

-¿Amanda?- la puerta chirrió con fuerza mientras Jasper la abría

-¿Qué pasó, Jasper?-

-encontré a alguien-

-¡Kevin!-

-¡Amanda! Me alegro de que estés bien-

Rápidamente Amanda tomó asiento en la cama junto a Kevin mientras que Jasper tomaba asiento en una silla frente a ellos para poder hablar tranquilamente. Kevin fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-¿alguno sabe lo que está pasando?-

-ni idea, todo estaba así cuando desperté- dijo Amanda

-yo tampoco sé- dijo Jasper

-por cierto Amanda ¿te golpeaste cuando chocamos?-

-no mucho realmente, solo un raspón en la rodilla ¿Y tú?-

-solamente un golpe en la cabeza ¿no sabes donde fue a dar el auto?-

-creí que tú lo tenías-

-¡un momento!- exclamó Jasper -¿ustedes son los del auto que se volcó?-

-sí, ¿por qué?- respondió Amanda

-yo vi el accidente, deberían estar muertos-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- inquirió Kevin

-¿eras tú la silueta que vimos?-

-sí y créanme ese accidente fue algo serio-

-¿Y no viste donde fue a dar el auto?-

-no, yo corrí detrás de él para ver que había pasado pero me desmayé y desperté aquí-

La habitación se sumió en el silencio momentáneamente. De repente una potente sirena se escuchó a través del hospital. El sonido se prolongaba mientras se oía el rechinar de metales.

Evaluación final:

Háganme saber cómo estuvo el capítulo con un review.

Con confianza, halaga al escritor y motiva a la audiencia


	4. Chapter 4

Notas del autor:

La función continúa dirigiéndose en _crescendo_ hacia la acción.

Sin más preámbulo el capítulo

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Amanda, alarmada

-no sé- respondió Kevin. De pronto la sirena se detuvo y todo quedó sumido en el silencio

-Deberíamos salir- dijo Jasper

-sí, vamos todos, no nos separemos- ordenó Amanda

-¡¿pero qué diablos…?!- exclamó Kevin cuando abrió la puerta

El hospital era ahora un lugar oscuro y aterrador. Las paredes eran ahora rojas y oxidadas y en algunas había manchas de sangre oscurecida. El piso había sido sustituido por una rejilla oxidada y del techo colgaban jirones de ropa de contenido maloliente y sanguinolento.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- inquirió Jasper

-No sé pero yo me largo-

El grupo cruzó la puerta que dividía en corredor y se dirigían hacia las escaleras y observaron que una gran rejilla les cortaba el paso hacia las escaleras.

-¿y ahora cómo vamos a salir?- dijo Kevin

-mira, la escalera al cuarto piso está abierta, talvez podamos llegar a otras escaleras desde ahí- señaló Amanda

El grupo comenzó a subir pero un agudo chillido hizo que retrocedieran al tercer piso para saber de dónde provenía.

-¿Qué suena?- preguntó Amanda

-es él de nuevo- exclamó Jasper visiblemente alterado

El sonido se volvía cada vez más cercano hasta que Kevin logró identificarlo. Era como si alguien arrastrara un objeto metálico pesado contra el suelo.

-viene de allá- señalo Amanda

Casi de inmediato una enfermera salió de la tercera habitación, que ahora carecía de puerta, con sus convulsionantes movimientos. Kevin balanceó el bate ligeramente pero antes de pudiera prepararse un gigantesco cuchillo se balanceó desde las sombras fallándole a la enfermera por muy poco.

-¡NO!- gritó Jasper fuera de sí lo que hizo que Kevin y Amanda lo miraran asustados

-¡AHÍ VIENE!-

Cuando los dos jóvenes fijaron su vista al frente vieron como una gigantesca figura se habría paso en la oscuridad. Kevin enfocó su linterna en su rostro pero la criatura poseía un yelmo metálico piramidal que impedía ver su cara. El monstruo caminó lentamente arrinconando la enfermera contra la pared. Clavó su enorme cuchillo en el suelo y con su fornido brazo alzó a la enfermera. El monstruo, usando su mano libre le arrancó el uniforme a la enfermera dejándola totalmente expuesta. Tras unos segundos de recorrer su cuerpo bruscamente con su gran mano la soltó y se volteó hacia donde su arma yacía clavada en el piso y la sacó.

La enfermera, sin nada para cubrir su cuerpo huyó hacia donde se hallaban los jóvenes pero antes de que pudiera dar más de 3 pasos el monstruo balanceó su enorme cuchillo partiéndola por completo. El cuerpo de la enfermera cayó en direcciones opuestas salpicando sangre mientras lo hacía.

El gigantesco monstruo apoyó su peso en el costado izquierdo de la enfermera haciendo crujir sus costillas mientras arrastraba su enorme cuchillo tras de sí. Tras unos segundos apuntó su yelmo piramidal hacia los jóvenes que permanecían petrificados y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡corran!- exclamó Jasper mientras jalaba por el brazo a los 2 jóvenes.

El grupo corrió velozmente cruzando la puerta hacia el corredor del que habían venido y siguieron corriendo hasta encontrarse con un ascensor. Entraron velozmente en él y presionaron el único botón que parecía funcionar, el del segundo piso. Rápidamente el chillido del cuchillo fue opacado por el sonido del ascensor mientras su maquinaria lo hacía bajar.

-¡¿Qué era eso?!- preguntó Amanda aterrada

-no sé pero me ha estado siguiendo desde que desperté-

-¿y qué hiciste para molestarlo?-

-nada, simplemente me persigue y es bastante violento como notaron-

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando otro pasillo oscuro y oxidado

-eso fue aterrador- dijo Amanda en voz baja

-tendremos que andar con cuidado a partir de ahora- dijo Kevin a lo que Jasper asintió

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con dos enfermeras, Kevin conectó un potente batazo a la cabeza de la primera mientras que Jasper disparó un único tiro que tumbó a la segunda.

-deberías ahorrar munición, Jasper- dijo Kevin

-tranquilo tengo más- señaló Jasper para luego sacar 3 cajas de munición de sus bolsillos

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Amanda

-de la bodega- respondió Jasper

-en ese caso…- Kevin sacó su arma y se la dio a Amanda -¿sabes usarla?- ella asintió –Jasper, asegúrate de que ella también tenga munición, de acuerdo-

-déjamelo a mí-

El grupo se encontró frente a la puerta del área de cuidados intensivos, los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente antes de abrir la puerta. Una vez adentro dos enfermeras les cortaron el paso, Amanda y Jasper le dispararon a la primera haciéndola caer en el acto mientras que Kevin conectó un certero golpe a la sien derecha de la criatura tumbándola.

Los jóvenes observaron la sala. Estaba en un estado decadente, al igual que el exterior, con óxido y sangre en sus paredes pero, extrañamente, las camas estaban intactas y eran de un color blanco que entre la oscuridad que las rodeaba las hacía resaltar. Todas parecían estar vacías excepto la última a la derecha. El grupo se acercó hacia ella y notaron el bulto que descansaba bajo la sábana. Kevin abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama, entre tanto Jasper miraba en todas direcciones esperando un nuevo ataque y Amanda tomó el cuadro clínico que reposaba al pie de la cama. El nombre era ilegible pero gran parte del resto se podía leer perfectamente.

"Edad: 12 años

Hora de ingreso: 10:45 p.m.

Observaciones: La paciente ingresó a emergencias a altas horas de la noche siendo cargada por un joven que se identificó a sí mismo como su hermano. La menor presenta profuso sangrado en la zona vaginal. Luego de algunos exámenes se determinó el desgarro de órganos reproductores como la causa de la hemorragia. También se aprecian hematomas en los muslos y abdomen de aparición reciente. Resultó imposible evaluar si se encontraba ubicada ya que no respondió ninguna de nuestras preguntas. Se administran analgésicos y antiinflamatorios…"

De ahí en adelante el documento era imposible de leer. Kevin observó en silencio la cama, acercó con lentitud su mano a la sábana y de un solo tirón quitó la tela blanca. Para su sorpresa no había nada debajo y ahora la tela que sostenía estaba cubierta de sangre. Kevin la dejó caer y se derrumbó de rodillas. De inmediato el sonido de una puerta cerrándose violentamente irrumpió el silencio de la sala y un sonido estridente se escuchó fuera del cuarto.

-hay algo ahí afuera- expresó Jasper con voz dudosa.

Kevin se levantó y se encaminó hacia la salida lentamente

-Kevin ¿dónde vas?- preguntó Amanda

El rubio no contestó y siguió caminando como si estuviera inmerso en un trance y abrió la puerta.

Evaluación final:

¿Qué sería de una historia de Silent Hill sin monstruos que vagan en la oscuridad?

¿y qué mejor que el gran Pyramid Head?

¿Qué les pareció en capítulo?

Un review nunca está de más…


End file.
